thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Skobel Bank
The Skobel Bank, also referred to as the SG franchise or Skobel Group, is a bank in the City of London, owned by Viktor Skobel and run by Skobel enterprises. It is the scene where the bank heist takes place and is where Viktor's icon is secured, in a locked safe on the top floor. His credit card code information is also stored inside the bank. It is an important location featured in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. Chronologically, the bank is mentioned first in the mission, Monday. Danny West is in trouble with gambling and as a result, recruits and gathers a crew together, consisting of: Eddie O'Connor and Errol, who will act and dress as the bank security guards to deal with any enemies who interfere with the heist, John, whose job is to make off with the icon, Arthur, the safe cracker and Sam Thompson, the computer hacker who will steal the credit card codes. The reason they do the job is so Danny can pay off Jimmer Collins, who he owes money to. The robbery goes down Monday night after hours and the crew meet on the bridge. Eddie and Errol are dressed up as bank security guards made by Sleeves' mum, meaning they get through the first blockade without any problems. The crew then meet and make their way through the bank. Eddie and Errol take out any security guards that try to stop them, while Sam disables any security locks on doors that need opening. They slowly make their way through the bank. Sam enters a room which she connects her laptop to and manages to hack the credit card codes that Jimmer needs. The rest of the team head up to the top floor and Arthur cracks the safe containing the icon. The reason they steal the icon is just as cover for the credit card code theft. Afterwards, Eddie and Errol shoot at any guards who enter the room and John sprints off with the icon. They then retreat to another room. Eddie, Sam, Errol and Arthur get into a back room and attempt to escape, but the security guards are after them. They open a vent and Sam jumps up into it. Errol follows, but the laptop is left behind. Eddie hides the laptop in the room and the guards capture Eddie and Arthur in the bank. They are then taken to the construction site for torture. After Eddie is rescued, he reveals to Sam that he doesn't have the laptop and that it's still in the bank where he hid it. They then return to the bank later in the day. Depending on Eddie's choice, he either helps Sam or doesn't. If Eddie helps Sam, the two of them arrive at the entrance to the bank but are denied entry. They steal a Skobel van in order to get in and Eddie shoots at the guards in the front room of the bank to help Sam get passed. After this is done, he leaves Sam by the lifts so she can get her laptop back. The two then part ways. If Eddie doesn't help Sam. She drives over to the bank herself and is denied entry. She then steals a van as well, but has to ram if off the road in order to do so. She then sneaks inside. Instead of going through the front, she sneaks in through the underground parking lot and avoids the detection of the guards. She eventually sneaks in through a side door into the first room and hides from the guards as she makes it to the elevator. Afterwards, she proceeds through the bank and finds the room where they got captured. Unfortunately for her, two security guards find the laptop moments before she arrives. The guards agree to take it upstairs. Sam is forced to follow the guards through the bank. She remains hidden and avoids other guards as they proceed to the top floor and enter the room where they had stolen the icon from earlier. Eventually, she gets the laptop back after the guards leave it on a table. However, as she exits through the doors, they open and in comes Alexei. He gets a call from Viktor who tells him that Eddie is chasing after him. Depending on the player's choice affects what happens next. If Eddie helped Sam, then she listens to the phone call and decides she has to help him. She waits for Alexei to leave the room and then follows him out. If Eddie didn't help her, she leaves the room while he is on the phone to Viktor. However, she is caught by a security guard as she leaves. Alexei is surprised to see her and she is captured. She is then taken to his car, beaten and used as a hostage by Viktor later. If Eddie helped her however, she follows Alexei to the lifts and sneaks into the underground parking lot of the bank. She enters his car and arrives at the boat with him. The bank is also briefly mentioned during Mitch's story but is never actually seen. In Shoreditch Boys, a brief news report mentions the robbery but no one comments on it at the time. In Desperate Measures, after Jackie Philips is kidnapped again by the Thieves in Law, she leaves a note behind at the safe house telling the police that Viktor is the leader of the illegal gang. Mitch tells the crew who Viktor is and what he owns because Harvey doesn't know who it is. He asks Mitch if he was the owner of the bank that got robbed which is confirmed by Mitch. What happens to the bank after the events of the game are unclear. Because Viktor Skobel is dead it would likely be sold and given to a new owner. Mission Appearences *Monday *Return to the Scene of the Crime *Trespass *Codes of Honour *This Geezer, Hector *Paying Favours Trivia *In Free Roaming mode, when playing as Viktor Skobel, he starts off right outside the bank. In addition, any character can enter the first room in the bank. *The bank is mentioned in the following missions: Shoreditch Boys, Desperate Measures, The Rescue and The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre. *The first time we hear about the bank is as early as the mission, Shoreditch Boys, during a news report that it was robbed the previous night. Category:Interiors Category:Thieves in Law